Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades
by Darkitsune9
Summary: La realidad es tan frágil y a la vez muy basta, tan solo uno mundo conecta con varias realidades alternas y la posibilidad abundan pero que sucedería si varias realidades o mejor dicho varias personas de otras realidades aparecieran en la primera realidad, sino que la maldad de sus realidades fueran con ellos y que el reflejo de aquel que los representan cambie.
1. prologo

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

Prologo

La realidad es tan frágil y a la vez muy basta, tan solo uno mundo conecta con varias realidades alternas y la posibilidad abundan, aunque siempre debe estar separadas para evitar el fin de una realidad, pero que sucedería si varias realidades o mejor dicho varias personas de otras realidades aparecieran en la primera realidad, no solo eso, sino que la maldad de sus realidades fueran con ellos y que el reflejo de aquel que los representan cambie y convierta su realidad en un infierno. Todo es posible en distorsión de la realidad.


	2. Capítulo 1 Ultra-umbrales parte 1

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

Capítulo 1

Ultra-umbrales parte 1

Kanto

Nos encontramos en la región Kanto una de las tantas regiones que hay en este vasto mundo, pero una fuerte explosión remece la calma de la región. Y esto se debe a que una batalla se está llevando a cabo entre un grupo de villanos llamado "Team Rocket" contra un pequeño grupo de 7 jóvenes, que tenía una ardua batalla entre ambos bandos.

Mientras el "Team Rocket" quería tomar el poder de la región y el grupo de los jóvenes quería acabar con sus malignos planes y liberar a su región de aquel "Team".

\- Esto será la última vez que arruinan mis planes mocosos. Gritaba un hombre con traje negro mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que ataquen.

Mientras el otro bando se encontraba un chico con chaqueta roja y blanca, con camisa negra de maga corta, muñequera negra, pantalones/jeans, zapatillas negras con rojo y una gorra roja. El muchacho era conocido como el nombre de Red "Rojo".

Mientras junto a su lado se encontraba su amigo y rival Green, nieto del gran profesor pokemon Samuel Oak y es campeón de la Región Kanto.

También a su lado de ellos se encontraba Leaf también conocida como Blue para sus amigos más cercanos y junta a ella también se encontraba una joven jovencita con el nombre de Yellow quien luchaba con sus demás amigos y Holders contra el "Team Rocket".

Juntos a ellos también se encontraba una joven llamada Crystal y junto a su amigo y campeón de Johto de nombre Gold, quienes trataban de acabar con los últimos hombres del líder del "Team Rocket". Y contando con el apoyo de su buen amigo y rival Silver, quien quería detener a su padre Giovanni y desmantelar al "Team Rocket".

\- Charizard usa "Lanza Llamas" ahora y Pika usa "Placaje eléctrico". Grito con fuerza Red a sus 2 pokemon.

\- Blastoise usa "Hidrocañon". Ordeno Green a su pokemon.

\- Venusuar usa "Rayo Solar". Chuchu usa "Actatrueno" ahora. Mencionaron ambas entrenadoras que era Leaf y Yellow.

\- Typhlosion usa "Llamarada" ahora. – Feraligart usa "Hidrobomba". - Meganium utiliza "Rayo Solar". Gritaron tanto Gold, Crystal y Silver a sus pokemon iniciales para contraatacar los ataques del "Team Rocket".

Ambos ataques dieron a sus objetivos dejando a todo los pokemon del enemigo fuera de combate.

\- Padre planeo detenerte como de lugar, así que ríndete no hay escapatoria. Dijo Silver mirando aquel hombre quera su padre.

Giovanni estaba contra la espada y la pared acorralado y sin escapatoria, sus subordinados estaban derrotados, sus planes estaban acabados y todo por unos mocosos.

\- Como pude perder, como es posible si todo andaba bien. Se cuestionó el mismo buscando el error cometido.

\- Giovanni, no hay escapatoria te entregaras a las buenas, ya te hemos derrotado, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Dijo Red mirando al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza agacha.

Giovanni se levantó y los miro a los 6 chicos que destruyeron su organización criminal, los odiaba, si los odiaba con todo su ser por frustrar sus planes de apoderarse de Kanto y Johto. Deseaba con toda su alma una oportunidad de vengarse de ellos, pero su suerte estaba echada.

En ese momento hacia acto de presencia la policía de ambas regiones acompañada con un pelotón de policías armados y con sus pokemon, para desmantelar al "Team Rocket".

\- Por fin, pagaras por todas tus fechorías. Dijo Leaf mientras miraba al líder del grupo criminal.

Mientras el resto miraba como la policía procedía a arrestar a todo el "Team Rocket".

\- Dios, que bueno que todo esto termino. Hablo Gold mientras miraba como la policía arrestaba a los criminales. Mientras Crystal junto a Yellow revisaban a sus pokemon, para luego curarlos y guardarlos en sus pokeball.

Al igual que sus demás amigos, ellos procedían a guardar a sus pokemon.

Pero algo improvisto sucedió en el lugar, todos quedaron sorprendidos como de la nada una serie de túneles se abrían por todos lados frente a ellos.

\- Que sucede. Dijo sorprendida Yellow mientras miraba como aparecían más de esos extraños túneles.

\- No sé qué sea, es la primera vez que veo esto. Explico Green que estaba igual que sorprendido que los demás.

Entonces vieron como uno de los túneles aparecía cerca a los miembros del "Team Rocket" y ellos empezaban a hacer absorbidos, mientras ellos trataban de escapar de su cercanía.

Todo se quedaron anonadados mientras miraban como todo el "Team Rocket" desaparecía frente a ellos, y el ultimo en desparecer era Giovanni.

\- Jajajaja. Empezaba a reírse el criminal mientras decía en sus últimas palabras. – Nos volveremos a ver Red y Gold.

\- No! Grito Silver mientras iba corriendo hacia los túneles donde fue absorbido el "Team Rocket".

Tanto Red como Gold y sus demás amigos fueron agarrar a Silver, pero al acercarse se percataron que la fuerza de esos túneles, empezaban a jalarlos a ellos. Los 6 Holders se sujetaron de cualquier cosa a su alcance para evitar así ser adsorbidos, pero la fuerza que hacia les complicaba sus acciones.

Fue entonces cuando Yellow al no poder sujetarse con firmeza termino por soltarse de donde estaba sujeta y empezó a ser atraída hacia los túneles, pero fue salvada por Red antes de tiempo.

\- Sujétate fuerte Yellow, no te perderé. Dijo con mucha preocupación por ella. Mientras Yellow miraba entre sorprendida y sonrojado por el hecho que Red se preocupaba por ella.

Pasaba los segundos y la fuerza que jalaba los túneles eran más fuertes, que hizo que todos se sujetaran donde podían para no ser arrastrados por los extraños túneles.

Entonces tanto Crystal como Leaf no pudieron seguir sujetándose y terminaron por soltarse y ser absorbidas, pero fueron salvadas por Green y Gold que los sujetaron tiempo.

Mientras Gold tenia sujeta a Crystal y se aferraba con fuerza para no soltarse vio que Silver su amigo y rival, empezaba a soltarse por la fuerza que ejercía los túneles.

\- Silver, aguanta un poco. Gritaron todos en su desesperación porque si no hacía algo perdería a su amigo.

Pero Silver no aguanto más y termino por soltarse y caer hacia los túneles.

Gold reacciono por instinto al igual que Crystal y como pudieron, saltaron hacia Silver para salvarlo, pero solo consiguieron agarrarlo de sus manos, pero ahora ellos no podían sujetarse de algo para evitar caer en ello.

\- No Crystal, Silver, Gold. Grito Leaf mientras se soltaba de la mano de Green y callo con ellos.

Y así fue que tanto Red junto Yellow y Green también se soltaron y cayeron a los túneles juntos a sus demás amigos. Mientras la policía miraba con horror como aquellos jóvenes desaparecían en aquellos misteriosos túneles y a la vez desaparecían frente a sus ojos, dejando un sentimiento de incertidumbre de que les sucedió a todos que cayeron en los túneles que aparecieron de la nada por que a simple vista se notaba que el "Team Rocket" no había planeado una forma de escape.


	3. Capítulo 2 Ultra-Umbrales parte 2

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

Capítulo 2

Ultra-Umbrales parte 2

Mientras esto sucedía en una realidad alterna a la original, en otra realidad alterna sucedía el mismo fenómeno, pero en un tiempo distinto y región diferente.

Región Hoenn

Mientras en el Monte Pírico se observaba una feroz batalla entre los "Team Aqua y Magma" que decidieron juntarse y dar rienda suelta a sus planes en la región, quienes luchaban contra un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores que eran un total 11 jóvenes los enfrentaban y al parecer ni todo el esfuerzo de los grupos criminales unidos pudieron contra ellos.

\- No puede ser. Grito Magno frustrado.

\- No! Dijo muy enojado Aquiles.

Ambos líderes de sus team, se encontraban furiosos por lo que ocurría ni juntos pudieron cumplir sus sueños, todo por aquellos entrenadores que se interpusieron en su camino, acabando con sus planes uno por uno.

Una explosión silencio en lugar, la batalla había cavado para ambos bandos, y los jóvenes entrenadores fueron los victoriosos.

\- Con esto acabamos con sus planes. Dijo un chico que llevaba una camiseta roja con líneas negras y pantalones negros, zapatillas deportivas y una gorra que le cubría toda la cabeza de nombre Ruby.

Mientras a su lado una chica de cabellos marrón con una camiseta roja y negro con unos shorts blancos y negros de nombre Sapphire.

\- Ya no hay escapatoria, hemos derrotado a todos sus secuaces y las autoridades ya vienen en camino, esto se acabó. Hablo Sapphire con rudeza.

Por el otro lado los demás jóvenes que eran 9 terminaban de derrotar a los pocos enemigos que quedaban en pie con sus pokemon iniciales.

\- Bueno terminamos. Dijo con entusiasmo un pequeño joven de nombre Emerald.

\- Si por fin pudimos acabar con ambas organizaciones a la vez. Dijo algo agotado otro joven de nombre de Wally. Mientras se sentaba en el piso del lugar. – Verdad que no maestros.

Dijo Wally mirando a los otros 7 entrenadores que provenían de la región de Kanto y Johto. Quienes sus nombres eran Red, Leaf, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal y Silver.

\- Si tienen razón Wally. Dijo una joven de cabellos marrón oscuro de nombre Leaf.

\- Bueno hicimos hasta lo imposible para acabar con ellos y acabar sus planes. Hablo Silver mirando a Leaf considerándola como una hermana mayor.

Los demás asintieron y fueron a darle alcance a Ruby y Sapphire.

Mientras ambos ya habían acabado con los líderes y los habían amarrado y esperaban que vinieran las autoridades a arrestarlos.

\- Bueno al menos nos ahorraron, las molestias de inmovilizarlos. Hablo Green.

Mientras los pokemon de los jóvenes eran guardados para que descansaran un poco después de la dura batalla que tuvieron con todos los enemigos que enfrentaron.

Entonces los jóvenes entrenadores procedieron a llevar a los 2 líderes con sus secuaces quienes estaban maniatado en el suelo.

\- Bueno ya están todos. Dijo contando la más joven del grupo de nombre Yellow.

\- Con esto terminamos con el "Team Aqua" y el "Team Magma". Hablo Gold sonriendo a sus amigos.

Pasaron los minutos y las autoridades llegaron a la escena y empezaban con el procedimiento de llevarse a los arrestados.

Pero cuando se iban acercarse a los criminales una serie de túneles de gusano se abrieron cerca a los "Team", los prisioneros empezaron a tratar de correr del lugar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que todos fueron succionados por los túneles.

Mientras esto pasaba los ambos líderes intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras mientras todos los presentes estaban distraídos por la situación.

Y antes que alguien se percatara Aquiles y Magno, agarraron a los 2 jóvenes que arruinaron sus planes y los empujaron para que fueran absorbidos por los túneles mientras ellos procedían a escapar.

\- Ahora a ustedes les toca desaparecer. Gritaron ambos villanos mientras corrían hacia la salida.

\- No! Gritaron los demás poke Holders. Mientras trataban de ir por sus amigos. Pero poco pudieron hacer ya que si se acercaban podrían caer en los túneles.

Pero como pudieron ambos lograron sujetarse de una de las cuerdas que había en el lugar, para poder salvarse.

\- Sapphire, trata de sujetarte bien no te sueltes. Dijo muy preocupado Ruby a su amiga y amor de niños.

Sapphire estaba sujetando con fuerza de la cuerda, pero aquella cuerda empezaba a romperse y antes que pudiera hacer algo, la cuerda se rompió. – Ruby! Empezó a gritar mientras era atraída por los túneles. Pero Ruby reacciono a tiempo y la logro sujetar su mano con firmeza mientras trataba de atraerla hacia él.

\- No te dejare ir Sapphire, lo juro en verdad que no te dejare. Dijo con seriedad Ruby mientras hacia todo lo posible para no soltarse ya que los túneles que habían aparecido de la nada empezaba a jalar más fuerte. Pero Ruby empezaba a casarse y su mano iba soltándose poco a poco de la cuerda.

\- Ruby creo que debes soltarme. Dijo Sapphire sabiendo que si no lo hacía ambos caerían a los túneles.

Ruby se negó a soltarla, él prefería caer ambos antes que soltarla. – No te dejare ir. Dijo con firmeza mientras su mano empezaba ya a perder el agarre y entonces se soltó de la cuerda empezando ambos a caer dentro de los túneles.

Mientras tanto Aquiles y Magno ya estaba llegando a las afuera de la base secreta que tenían cuando fueron rodeados por unos oficiales de la policía que se encontraban afuera.

\- Alto quedan arrestados por sus crímenes en Hoenn. Dijo un oficial apuntando con su arma y su pokemon a su lado empezando cargar un potente "Bola Sombra".

Ambos líderes se detuvieron y veía que no había escapatoria así que empezaban a solo levantar las manos y afrontar la ley.

pero de la nada un túnel más grande apareció entre ambos líderes y la policía, y del apareció un extraño sujeto, que de improvisto de su muñequera hizo aparecer dos túneles frente a ambos líderes que fueron absorbidos, para luego el mismo sujeto adentrarse en uno de los túneles.

Dejando a la policía con una cara de asombro total por el suceso. Mientras con los Holders y el resto de la policía.

Todo observaban como ambos jóvenes iban siendo atraídos por los túneles que aparecieron de la nada, sin poder ayudarlos. Pero Esmerad y Wally fueron tras sus amigos así los 4 jóvenes fueron absorbidos por los túneles sin que las autoridades y sus amigos pudieran poder evitarlo.

\- Chicos! CHICOSSSSS. Grito Leaf y Crystal. Mientras los demás de sus amigos estaban sin palabras y Yellow se quedó fría de ver desaparecer por los túneles.

Mientras la conmoción seguía, fue Silver quien reacciono y dio un grito. – Deje de lamentarse y hay que capturar a Magno y Aquiles. Dijo un poco frustrado por que por la culpa del "Team Magma" y "Team Aqua", cuatro de sus amigos desaparecieron y sin saber que será de ellos.

\- Tienes razón Silver. Dijo Green. – No hay tiempo para lamentarnos debemos capturar a esos malditos y de ahí veremos cómo hacer regresar a nuestros amigos.

Los demás Holders reaccionaron por las palabras de Silver y Green, ya que cavia la posibilidad de poder rescatar a sus amigos si averiguaban que eran todos esos túneles.

Pero cuando iban yendo con la policía avisar a los demás agentes de afuera sobre el escape de los lideres criminales, aparecieron el resto de los oficiales.

\- Oficial, pudo capturar a Magnos y Aquiles. Pregunto Red a los oficiales con la esperanza que pudieron capturarlos y así recuperar a sus amigos.

Pero la respuesta de ellos los dejo helados. – Ellos no sé cómo y no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió, pero cuando los teníamos de la nada un gran túnel apareció en medio de ellos y nosotros, alguien apareció y se los llevo a ambos, sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo. Dijo el oficial con un rostro de derrota por no poder haberlos capturados.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos porque al parecer ambos líderes tenía un aliado o fueron ayudados por alguien y los túneles donde 4 de sus amigos absorbidos fueron provocados por aquel sujeto que se llevó a ambos líderes y sus 4 amigos. Sin saber dónde fueron a aparar.


	4. Capítulo 3 Ultra-umbrales parte 3

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Ultra-umbrales parte 3**

Mientras estos sucesos se llevaban a cabo en una realidad alterna, en otra pasaba algo similar.

En otra realidad alterna, ahora en la región de Sinnoh se efectuaba un plan para alterar el tiempo y el espacio, más exacto en la "Torre del Espacio y Tiempo" se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas con atuendos muy extraños que se encontraban batallando contra tres jóvenes entrenadores junto a ellos se encontraba la campeona de dicha región de nombre Cynthia. Aquel equipo de nombre del "Team Galaxia" quienes quería controlar a los pokemon legendarios del espacio y tiempo de nombre Palkia y Dialga, pero sus planes fueron frustrados por 3 entrenadores.

\- Ahora juntos usen sus mejores ataques. Dijeron ambos entrenadores. – Infernape usa "Envite Ígneo". – Tu también Torterra usa "Roca Afilada". – No te quedas atrás Empoleon usa "Rayo Hielo".

Ambos ataques dieron al objetivo que era un generador de energía que alimentaba la máquina que utilizaba el líder del "Team Galaxia" de nombre Helio. Para conseguir abrir un portal hacia donde se encuentran los 2 pokemon legendarios.

Una explosión se escuchó en el lugar mientras Helio miraba como sus planes eran destruidos por un par de mocosos.

\- Ustedes no saben en que se han provocado. Hablo muy serio Helio viendo a los 3 jóvenes que destruyeron sus planes.

\- No dejaremos que destruyas el mundo para cumplir tus caprichos. Hablo una joven de pelo azulado oscuro de nombre Platinum.

\- La señorita tiene razón no dejaremos que acabes con todo. Dijo un joven de pelo rubio de nombre Pearl.

\- Te detendremos aquí y ahora Helio. Hablo un joven con una boina en la cabeza de nombre de Diamond.

Helio no respondió y procedió a sacar a sus pokemon para derrotar a los 3 entrenadores.

Mientras la campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba luchando con sus pokemon contra todos los subordinados del "Team Galaxia".

\- Garchomp usa "Terremoto". Ordeno Cynthia a su pokemon. El cual al ejecutar su movimiento dejo fuera de combate a todos sus adversarios.

\- No podemos ser más patéticos. Dijo uno de los subordinados mientras lamentaba haber perdido contra la campeona.

\- Mejor guarden silencio, ya que sus planes ya se acabaron ahora afrontaran la ley por sus crimines. Dijo muy seria la campeona Cynthia.

En ese momento las autoridades llegaron a la escena con todo su equipo de asalto.

\- Arriba las manos, todos están bajo arresto. Dijo uno de los oficiales.

\- Arresten a todo ellos, yo iré a detener a Helio. Hablo la campeona mientras procedía ha apoyar a los 3 entrenadores que fueron tras el líder del "team Galaxia".

Mientras Platina, Diamond y Pearl mantenía una ardua batalla contra el líder Helio quien no le dejaba hacer alguna estrategia para vencerlo.

Pero fue Diamond que con un ataque de su Torterra que debilito al Crobat de Helio, el cual dejo una abertura para que el Infernape de Pearl pudiera atacar sin problemas a Weavile y Platina acabara también con Houndoom. Dejando a Helio sin pokemon para defenderse y en ese momento llega Cynthia la campeona para ayudarlos, pero solo alcanza a ver como lograron vencer al líder del "Team Galaxia".

\- Parecen que no necesitaron mi ayuda. Dijo algo sorprendida de la hazaña de los jóvenes. Mientras ellos guardaban a sus pokemon.

\- Si señorita Cynthia, yo y mis amigos logramos vencerlo y evitar sus planes. Dijo de forma formal Platinum.

Pero en ese momento Diamond y Pearl se sonrojaron por las palabras de su amiga y en el caso de Diamond que sentía algo especial por Platinum. Fue así que llevaron a la fuerza a Helio con las autoridades para ser arrestado.

Mientras la policía seguía esposando a los criminales, alguien se hace presente en el lugar.

\- ¡Hija! Dijo aquel hombre.

\- ¡Papa! Dijo Platinum mientras iba por su padre y así se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Mientras Pearl y Diamond miraba alegre la escena ya que su amiga echaba de menos a su padre.

\- Mi Platinum como has estado mi pequeña. Habla el padre de la entrenadora.

Ella empezó a contarle todas las aventuras que paso mientras viajaba con sus 2 nuevos amigos y de cómo terminaron enterándose eh involucrado en los planes del "Team Galaxia".

Mientras ellos conversaban Pearl vio a su amigo que se quedaba mirando muy atento a Platinum.

\- Dime amigo cuando le dirás a ella lo que sientes. Le dijo Pearl a Diamond.

El simplemente se sonrojo y trato de negar lo que siente por su amiga, aunque todo intento fue en vano, hasta que algo extraño sucedió de repente.

En eso unos extraños agujeros que se asemejaban a túneles aparecieron en el lugar, todos se sorprendieron por el suceso.

\- Esperen no habíamos acabado con la máquina que abriría los portales para atrapar a los legendarios. Menciono Platinum mientras se aferraba a su padre.

\- Helio, que sucede. Pregunto Cynthia mientras se aferraba a algo sólido por que la fuerza que ejercían los atraía a todos.

El no respondía ya que al igual que todos estaba sorprendido de lo que sucedía, sin duda era algo nuevo que nunca había visto por él y sus colegas.

Entonces todos los miembros apresados del "Team Galaxia" fueron absorbidos por aquellos túneles mientras todo se aferraba con fuerza para evitar caer en los túneles.

Entonces Helio comprendió que ya no importaba nada si, se dejaba caer en aquellos túneles ya incluso podría llevarlo a otra realidad el cual él podría conquistar, así que como pudo se liberó de sus captores y caía a aquellos túneles donde sus subordinados fueron tragados, mientras daba una última mirada a sus captores y en especial a aquellos jóvenes que lo derrotaron jurando que el regresaría a vengarse de ellos. Y desapareció al entrar a uno de los túneles.

Mientras los tres entrenadores observaban como el líder del "Team Galaxia" desaparecía frente a ellos. Pero poco o nada les importaba, ya que trataban de no sujetarse de algo sólido y evitar caer en los túneles que habían aparecido.

Entonces Platinum no pudo soportarlo más y termino por soltarse de donde se tenía agarrada, mientras daba un grito de horror ya que no sabía dónde iban estos túneles y cerró los ojos por el miedo que le causaba y no se dio cuenta que alguien o mejor dicho Diamond y Pearl la sujetaron sus manos y como pudieron se sujetaron de una de las maquinas del lugar, pero no pudieron aguantar mucho tiempo, así que decidieron salvar a su amiga y como pudieron fueron jalando hacia la máquina para que ella se pudiera sujetar y así ponerla a salvo.

Platinum al ver lo que ellos trataban de hacer los interrumpió. – Chicos que intentan hacer. Hablo Platinum.

Ellos solo llegaron a responderle. – Solo tratamos de protegerte señorita Platinum ya que nuestra prioridad es que usted este a salvo. Dijeron ambos mientras cómo pudieron la lanzaron con todo sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba su padre para ponerla a salvo. Mientras ellos caían en los túneles.

Platinum al ver que sus dos mejores amigos empezaban a ser absorbidos por los túneles se soltó de su padre quien la tenía sujeta y fue tras ellos y así pudo alcanzarlos y les dijo. – Juntos para siempre amigos. Dijo mientras sonreía a sus amigos mientras estos lo miraban muy asombrados que ella fuera tras ellos, sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

Y así los 3 fueron absorbidos por los túneles frente a todos, dejando a un padre al borde de la desesperación, mientras tanto la campeona de la región y las autoridades se quedaron pasmados y enojados de no haber podido hacer algo y evitar tanto el "Team Galaxia" y su líder juntos a los 3 entrenadores desaparecieran por aquellos túneles.


	5. Capítulo 4 Ultra-umbrales parte 4

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Ultra-umbrales parte 4**

Nos encontramos ahora en otra realidad alterna más exacto la región de Unova.

Se observó que una gran batalla se lleva a cabo en la región, entre los líderes de gimnasio de la región y un grupo de entrenadores contra un grupo criminal llamado "Team Plasma Blanco" quien planeaba hacerse con todos los pokemon de la región para su propio beneficio.

Mientras los líderes del gimnasio tenían una batalla campal contra los miembros de "Team Plasma Blanco", pero en otro lado muy apartado se encontraba los entrenadores enfrentado a N Armonía.

\- Que no ven de lo que hacen está mal, los pokemon merece ser libres y no ser esclavos. Hablo el joven líder del "Team Plasma Blanco" conocido como N.

\- N entiendo lo que tratas de decirnos, pero que pasara con los entrenadores que tiene un fuerte vínculo con sus pokemon, ellos no merecen eso. Trato de explicar uno de los entrenadores conocido como Black.

\- N, por favor todos entendemos tu punto de vista, pero entiende no puedes forzarnos a liberar a nuestros compañeros. Explico una entrenadora de nombre de Blanca.

\- No puedes obligarnos a liberar a nuestros pokemon, nosotros los queremos y los cuidamos. Explico un chico con lentes de nombre de Cheren.

\- N trata de comprendernos, lo que tratan de hacer tu equipo está mal, al quitar los pokemon a las personas. Dijo una joven de nombre Bel.

\- Si no desiste en que su forma de actuar está mal, entonces te detendremos. Dijo una joven de tés morena de nombre de Iris, mientras sus demás compañeros asintieron.

Así fue como una batalla más empezó y así como empezó todo termino con la derrota del "Team Plasma Blanco".

N se encontraba algo sorprendido, había perdido contra ellos y al final pudo entender algo sobre su ideología, que entre humanos y pokemon podían vivir en armonía sin tener que separarse.

\- Veo que al final tenían razón. Dijo con un tono de tristeza. – Yo me rindo, y en verdad lamento que mi grupo causaran problemas. Dijo N mientras guardaba sus pokemon y se acercaba al legendario Zekrom para acariciarle su barbilla.

Mientras con los entrenadores Black se encontraba agotado y preocupado por sus pokemon ya que la batalla fue muy agitada y difícil, pero pudieron ganar y pudo proteger todo lo que él quería.

Mientras White miraba al joven N y por compasión se acercó a él y le explico que gracias a él pudo entender más de sus pokemon, mientras miraba a su pokemon con el sobre nombre de "Gigi" que era una pequeña Tepig.

N sonrió y le dio las gracias por entenderlo. Pero en eso vio como el pokemon legendario Respiran se encontraba en un mal estado por la prologada batalla que tuvieron.

Mientras un poco alejados de la zona se veía a los miembros del "Team Plasma Blanco" siendo atados en grupos para la espera de las autoridades y posterior arresto por sus crímenes.

\- Me alegro que esto terminara. Hablo la líder de gimnasio del tipo eléctrico de nombre de Camila.

\- Vaya niña sí que eres muy débil, por no aguantar una batalla de desgaste. Hablo el líder de gimnasio del tipo tierra de nombre Yakón.

\- No le moleste Yakón, ella batallo con más miembros del "Team Plasma Blanco" que tú. Explico la otra líder de gimnasio del tipo normal de nombre Aloe.

\- Si, en verdad los deberes de un líder de gimnasio son extenuante. Hablo la otra líder de gimnasio del tipo volador de nombre Gerania.

\- Nadie pudo contra nosotros 3. Hablaron los hermanos trillizos líderes del gimnasio del tipo agua, fuego y planta de nombre Millo, Maíz y Zeo.

Mientras los otros 2 líderes de gimnasio del tipo dragón y hielo solo respiraban cansados de la batalla.

Pero pronto se percataron que el líder del grupo criminal no se encontraba y vieron como escapaba frente a ellos.

\- No escaparas de aquí. Hablo Lirio mientras iba tras el líder con su pokemon.

\- Eso creen ustedes. Dijo el líder de nombre Ghechis mientras liberaba a su Hydreigon y le ordenaba usar "Lanzallamas".

El cual provoco que los demás líderes no pudieran seguirlo y escapara.

Mientras con los demás….

Vemos como Black intenta ayudar su pokemon legendario que se encontraba sufriendo por un gran dolor que tenía.

\- Amiga tranquilízate, solo espera y lograremos curarte. Trata de calmar Black a su pokemon.

Sus amigos presentes también trataban de ayudar, pero el pokemon no se calmaba y empezaba a emitir chilillos de dolor.

\- N hijo por fin te encuentro, rápido usa a Zekrom para acabar todos ahora. Hablo Ghechis mientras miraba como los otros entrenadores trataban de tranquilizar al otro legendario.

\- Padre no lo haré todo lo que hicimos está mal. Explico N a su padre.

Fue entonces que Ghechis de la furia le planto una bofetada a su hijo y le soltó la verdad detrás de sus ideales.

\- Mocoso, te atreves a desobedecerme a mí a tu padre. Gritaba Ghechis mientras observaba a los demás entrenadores que lo miraban asombrados por lo que había hecho.

\- No importa ahora ya no me sirves, solo fuiste un peón en mi tablero y ahora ya no me sirves. Hablo el hombre mientras ordenaba a su pokemon atacar a los entrenadores presentes.

\- Hydreigon usa "Lanzallamas" contra ellos ahora. Ordeno Ghechis.

\- No! Grito N mientras se levantaba y trataba que su padre atacara a los que consideraba como amigos.

Black vio como el ataque se acercaba a ellos y por impulso agarro a su amiga White y se alejaba del alcanza del ataque, mientras Bel y Cheren también se alejaban del ataque. E Iris salto al lado contrario para evitar dicho ataque.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba que Reshiram, atacara el Hydreigon del líder criminal, pero eso costo que el pokemon empezaran a agitarse de dolor y fue entonces que una aura de luz la envolvió y para después transformarse en un orbe blanco.

\- Reshiram que te sucedió. Hablo preocupado Black y White.

Ghechis al ver a su pokemon derrotado, decidió guardarlo y trato de quitarle la pokeball de uno de los pokemon de su hijo. Pero N se alejó de su padre y se subió al lomo de Zekrom.

Entonces hicieron acto de presencia los líderes de gimnasio frente a Ghechis, ahora el líder del "Team Plasma Blanco" no podía escapar.

\- Como pude perder. Grito Ghechis frustrado que sus planes fuera frustrados, por esos jóvenes que le cambiaron a su hijo y le hiciera irse contra él.

Mientras los demás rodeaban a Ghechis Black y White y sus amigos observaba algo sorprendidos el orbe blanco donde se encontraba el pokemon Reshiram atrapado.

Pero lo que no esperaban que Acromo un de las manos derecha de Ghechis apareciera junto su pokemon Metagross y este atacara a los líderes para hacer que su líder escapara, mientras él lo esperaba en las escaleras de un dirigible.

\- Nos volveremos a ver mocosos y tu también N. dijo molesto mientras escapa junto a su compañero.

Pero lo que nadie espero fue lo que sucedió de repente sucedió mientras Acromo intento tomar el orbe blanco de Black y sus amigos.

\- No lo dejare. Dijo mientras agarraba el orbe.

\- Si tanto lo quieres entonces quédatelo. Dijo Acromo mientras soltaba el orden después de lanzar un rayo que iba dirigido a Black y sus amigos y el orbe blanco.

Cheren como pudo alejo a Bel y Iris del lugar de impacto y Black empujaba White para evitar que el rayo chocara con ella. Pero Black fue impactado por el rayo eh hizo que el orbe empezara a absorberlo a él.

\- Black! Grito White mientras miraba como era atrapado en el orbe blanco.

\- Adiós White. Dijo en manera de despedida mientras sentía que era absorbido por el orbe.

Pero en eso algo extraño sucedió y vieron como unos túneles aparecieron en los cielos de la nada dejando asombrados a todos e incluso a Black que empezaba a ser atrapado en el orbe, pero de manera extraña le orbe dejo de absorberlo.

Y todos vieron como los miembros del "Team Plasma Blanco" era atraídos a los túneles frente a todos.

\- Que sucede Acromo, que es todo esto. Pregunto algo alarmado al ver a sus hombres desapareciendo en los túneles.

\- Yo no sé lo que está sucediendo. Dijo algo asombrado por el suceso, pero entonces ambos sintieron que su dirigible fue impactado por un ataque.

Todos vieron que la nave de escapa del líder Ghechis caía al suelo después de ser impactado por algo.

\- Que está sucediendo. Hablo Junco mientras miraba como los túneles absorbían a los miembros restante del "Team Plasma Blanco".

Pero nadie pudo responder ya que la fuerza de los túneles empezaba a intentarlo absórbelos a todos y como pudieron se sujetaron de cualquier cosa fija en la tierra para no caer en los túneles.

Mientras N, Black, White, Bel, Cheren y Iris también se sujetaba de algo y en el caso de N Zekrom se agarra con sus garras al suelo y se puso como muro para evitar que N fuera absorbido por los túneles.

Mientras todo estaban distraído Ghechis y Acromo se levantaban y al ver que la fuerza de esos túneles intentaba jalarlos se sujetaron de algo para evitar caer en ellos.

Pero en eso vieron que alguien vestido con un traje extraño de color blanco estaba mirándolos a ambos.

\- Quien eres. Grito Ghechis mientras miraba al extraño que los observaba y poco a poco se acercó y se sorprendieron que la fuerza de los tuéneles no le afectara.

El extraño solo limito a acercarse y a él para luego decirles unas palabras a su oído. El cual dejo sorprendido a Ghechis, el cual empezó a reírse frente a su colega Acromo y se soltó para caer en los túneles, en viste de todos.

\- No padre. Dijo N al ver a su padre caer en aquellos túneles. – Zekrom usa "Rayo". Ordeno para atacar al extraño, pero lo que no espero es que el sujeto pusiera su palma y como si fuera un espejo reflector devolvió el ataque a su pokemon.

\- Zekrom! Dijo preocupado de su amigo que estaba agotado y temía que se soltara y cayera en los túneles.

Pero Zekrom empezaba a volverlo a atacar, pero lo que nadie espero fue que el extraño atacara, haciendo una pose extraña que nunca había visto, para luego lanzar una esfera de color amarillo que parecía una descarga eléctrica hacia el legendario, el cual al impactar debilito al pokemon de N.

\- Déjalo en paz. Grito Black. Mientras se sujetaba. El sujeto solo volteo y vio al joven que lo miro, pero el decidió voltearse y de su muñequera vieron que salía una especie de cristal brillante para luego hacer guardado en su otro brazo y luego procedió a apretar algo en su muñequera, al cual abrió un túnel de la nada y el salto para posterior el túnel desaparecer.

\- Black! Grito White que se sujetaba con fuerza para evitar caer, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y termino por soltarse, cuando White empezaba a caer a los túneles Black se soltó y fue hacia ella.

\- Black porque te soltaste. Habla White mientras se sujetaban mientras era atraídos a los túneles.

\- Nunca te dejaría que nada te pasara White, eres mi jefa además de mi amiga y yo siento. Pero fue interrumpido al empezar a ser absorbidos por los túneles.

\- No amigos gritaron. Cheren y Bel. Pero en un descuido ambos también fueron jalados a los túneles.

N trataba de sujetarse con fuerza, mientras veía a sus amigos caer en los túneles y fue entonces que decidió soltarse eh irse con ellos.

Y así fueron como 5 jóvenes junto a los miembros del "Team Plasma Blanco", desaparecieron dentro de los túneles que aparecieron de la nada frente a la vista de todos los lideres e Iris.

\- Amigos! Dio un grito Iris mientras golpeaba el suelo de la amargura de no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarlos.


	6. Capítulo 5 Ultra-umbrales parte 5

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Ultra-umbrales parte 5**

Mientras esto sucedía en la región Unova de una realidad, en otra realidad y en la misma región se llevaba otros hechos similares.

Se podía observar en un dirigible gigante que atravesaba los cielos de la región Unova surcar los cielos, pero dentro de la nave se llevaba a cabo un enfrentamiento.

Entre los miembros del "Team Plasma Negro" junto a su líder quien fue antes la mano derecha del anterior líder llamado Acromo que se encontraba en serios problemas ya que debido a su excesiva confianza no pudo prepararse para cualquier eventualidad como lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el superintendente de la policía internacional con nombre en clave de "Lack-two" que hace unos momentos había petrificado y lanzado al mar. Pero ahora de una forma a otra había vuelto y con el también volvieron el hijo de su antiguo líder de nombre solo como "N" que venía junto al legendario Zekrom y junto al el chico que había hecho atrapar en el orbe de Reshiram quien se había liberado y ahora controlaba al legendario y también sus demás compañeros.

\- No puede estar pasándome esto ahora. Dijo Acromo mientras apretaba sus puños por la frustración de que estaba a punto de perder. Mientras sus demás hombres miembros del "Team Plasma Negro" caían en batalla ya que no podían combatir frente a 3 legendarios y su creación el pokemon Genesect, además había quitado a su legendario Kyurem.

\- Se acabó todo Acromo quedas detenido, por muchos cargos tu juntos a tus hombres debe responder a la ley. Dijo muy serio Lack-two mientras ordenaba a su Dewott usar (Tajo umbrío) para derrotar a un pokemon rival.

Mientras Lack-two se acercaba al líder, una chica de nombre de Whi-two se encontraba viendo a sus pokemon y de los demás, para saber que no se encontraran heridos, a su vez era ayudada por el rey como ella conocía a "N", quien fue que los salvo de quedar petrificada para siempre. Junto a ellos se encontraban también el anterior campeón de la región conocido como Black y a la vez venía acompañado de su amiga White y su otro amigo Cheren que antes conoció como el profesor y líder de gimnasio del tipo normal.

Además, junto a ellos se encontraba la líder de gimnasio Roxie experta en los pokemon del tipo veneno.

Mientras Whi-two se encontraba verificando a los pokemon de los demás, Hugh se encontraba mirando lo sucedido después de haber derrotado a todos los miembros del "Team Plasma Negro" y alegrándose a la vez que por fin podría vengarse de ellos por lo sucedido hace un tiempo atrás.

\- No pueden detenerme. Dijo enojado Acromo mientras seguía viendo como la policía internacional iba arrestando uno a tras uno de sus miembros y controlaban el dirigible donde se encontraban.

\- No. Dijo Lack-two. – Ya te hemos detenido, hasta aquí queda todo tus planes contra la región Unova.

N solo observaba como el compañero de su padre era arrestado por la policía, en parte fue su culpa tanto suya como de su padre de haber corrompido su visión de un mundo donde los pokemon sean protegidos y dejados libres de las malas personas.

\- Por fin pagaras todo lo que hiciste. Hablo Black muy molesto por lo sucedido hace un año atrás.

White asentía con la cabeza las palabras de su amigo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo muy fuerte desde que la salvo de muchas situaciones peligrosas ganando sin querer su corazón.

Mientras los demás presentes decían sus palabras contra Acromo, algo sucedió.

Las luces en el dirigible empezaron a parpadear sin previo aviso, dejando extrañados a los presentes incluso a Acromo que no entendía que estaba pasando.

\- Joven Lack-two algo se dirige a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Hablo un miembro de la policía.

\- Que sucede. Pregunto una preocupada White al policía los cuales negaron saber algo de lo sucedido.

\- Sea lo que sea nos va impactar, aho-. No pudo continuar sus palabras porque en ese momento el dirigible fue golpeado por un fuerte choque de energía que sacudió a todos los presentes en la nave.

Todos cayeron al suelo por al fuerte sacudida que daño la parte delantera del dirigible que para sorpresa se encontraba todavía en el aire.

\- Que sucedió. Hablo Hugh algo atontando y sobándose la cabeza ya que al moverse todo el lugar termino por golpearse la cabeza.

Al recobrar los sentidos después del impacto observaron que el líder Acromo se encontraba al borde de caer hacia el mar debido al enorme agujero hecho por el impacto.

Pero en ese momento alguien hizo acto de presencia, a través de un túnel que apareció frente a él un sujeto extraño que portaba un extraño traje de color blanco.

\- Que intentas hacer. Hablo Lack-two entre molesto y sorprendido ya que este extraño sujeto apareció de la nada y estaba cerca al líder del "Team Plasma Negro".

El sujeto simplemente los ignoro a todos los presentes mientras se acercaba a Acromo para luego agarrarlo del brazo y levantarlo. Para luego susurrarle algo que nadie pudo oír y luego apretando algo en su muñeca izquierda, se volvieron a abrir de nuevo los túneles el cual provocó una fuerte corriente de aire que empezó a aducir a cualquiera que no lograra sujetarse a algo para evitar ser arrastrado hacia los túneles.

Pero los miembros del "Team Plasma Negro" no corrieron con mucha suerte ya que al estar esposados no podía agarrarse de algo para evitar ser atraídos a los túneles y por ello fueron los primeros en caer.

\- Noooo! Grito Whi-two mientras miraba como varios ex compañeros del "Team Plasma Blanco" desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Y fue en ese descuido que ella casi es atraída a los túneles, pero gracias a que Lack-two estaba a su costado logra salvarla y aprovecha de agarrar las esposas y entre ambos se los coloca y lo ancla en una baranda que estaba cerca a su lado de ambos.

Mientras tanto Hugh se encontraba sujetado a otra baranda cercana sus amigos, que a pesar de que fue engañado por ambos aun consideraba sus amigos.

En la misma situación se encontraba el anterior campeón de la región Black con su amiga White que el intentaba sujetarla con fuerza para evitar el mismo destino que sucedió con los miembros del "Team Plasma Negro".

Y a la vez Roxie era sujetada por Cheren, quien logró atraparla antes de ser jalada por la fuerza de aquellos túneles que al parecer era alguna especie de agujero negro que se tragaba a cualquiera que no estaba sujeto a algo.

Entonces alguien empezó a reírse de la situación.

\- Jajajaja es gracioso superintendente Lack-two que justo cuando creía que tenía todo bajo control alguien vendría a estropear sus planes. Hablo con sarcasmo Acromo.

Lack-two se enojó por aquel comentario y juro que no le dejaría escapar. Pero el destino tenía otros planes en ese momento.

\- Pero nos volveremos a ver de nuevo detective Lack. Dijo Acromo mientras el sujeto que estaba a su lado lo empujó hacia los túneles mientras él seguía riendo de haberse escapado de la policía.

\- No! Grito Lack-two mientras miraba como Acromo era tragado por los túneles y el extraño sujeto también se adentraba a los túneles. Pero los túneles se encontraban aun abiertos. Para luego tomar una decisión difícil.

Lack-two mira a sus amigos y al resto de los presentes que todos ellos traban de evitar caer en los túneles. Para luego volver a mirar a Hugh y Whi-two y dijo. – Saben, aunque siempre fui alguien que se creía perfecto y mis decisiones los lastimaron, siempre lo hice para conseguir mis objetivos y nunca me arrepentí por ello. Dijo Lack-two. – Pero saben, en el tiempo que estuvo con ustedes me hicieron ver del que mucho eh perdido desde que estuve con la policía internacional. Y creo que disfrute mucho estar con ustedes y en especial contigo Whi-two.

\- Pero yo tengo cosas que cumplir, nunca deje algún caso sin terminar y nunca lo hare, aunque con ello me cueste todo lo que tenga. Dicho esto, puso una mano en su bolsillo y saco la llave de las esposas, el cual al ver Whi-two supo lo que haría él.

\- ¡Lack!. Grito e intento decir algo para evitar la decisión que planeo hacer, pero no pudo lograrlo.

\- Sabes Hugh, siempre te considere un gran amigo y rival, talvez te use para poder saber sobre los demás de la clase y pensaras que solo fingí en hacerte mi amigo, pero la verdad siempre serás mi amigo. Dijo mientras acercaba la llave de las esposas en el cerrojo mientras Hugh se queda impactado por la confección de Lack-two.

\- Whi, creo que tenías razón. Dijo lack para luego continuar. – Los pokemon merecen ser protegidos, y creo que en verdad tiene razón en su ideología de su líder "N" y si lograran crear una asociación para apoyar a los pokemon abandonados harían el cambio sin recurrir a cosas extremistas. Y sobre todo siempre me gusto cuidarte y protegerte de lo que pudiera pasarte y no es porque te consideraba como mi herramienta para conseguir mis objetivos si no en verdad te considero como una gran amiga. Dijo Lack-two y procedió a liberarse de las esposas para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a sus dos amigos para luego alzando la mano se despidió y se soltó. Siendo este abducido por los túneles.

\- ¡Lack! Grito Whi-two mientras lo veía irse frente a sus ojos.

Hugh estaba asombrado eh impactado por la decisión de su amigo no espero que hiciera eso por cumplir su deber como detective.

Mientras tanto los demás observaban impactados por como Lack-two se había liberado para lanzarse hacia los túneles para ir tras Acromo y el resto de miembros del "Team Plasma Negro".

Pero tuvieron poco para lamentarse cuando la fuerza de los túneles se incrementaba y empezaba a ser más difícil sujetarse.

\- Whi trata de agarrarte lo más que puedas. Hablo Hugh mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de estar sujeto pero las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle.

Whi-two intentaba sujetarse con fuerza de la baranda donde estaba esposada, pero la fuerza de atracción de los túneles que estaba cerca de ella, empezaba a lesionar su muñeca debido a que ella estaba esposada a la baranda por Lack-two. Y además se sentía mal al ver perdido a Lack-two, se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando y a la vez quería remediar todo demostrarles a todos que ella podía ser más valiente y valerse por sí misma que ella podía ser útil. Entonces con todas las fuerzas que pudo debido a que la fuerza de atracción del túnel se sujetó de las esposas para luego frente a Hugh que observaba sus acciones, se liberó de las esposas y para luego soltarse frente a los demás.

\- "Lack, no estás solo yo te apoyare ahora en adelante". Pensó Whi-two mientras era absorbida por el túnel que estaba cerca de ella.

\- Nooo! Grito Hugh ya que había visto como en ese momento había perdido a sus dos amigos. Pero en un descuido el también termina soltándose y siendo absorbido por los túneles sufriendo el mismo destino que sus dos amigos y el "Team Plasma Negro".

Tanto Black, White y N al igual que todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que había sucedido la aparición de un extraño personaje que se llevó tanto al líder del "Team Plasma Negro" y tres entrenadores por aquellos extraños túneles y no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada y viendo con impotencia como los túneles se desvanecía frente a ellos.


	7. Capítulo 6 Ultra-umbrales parte 6

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Ultra-umbrales parte 6**

Mientras en otro universo alterno.

Mientras eso sucedía en otra línea de tiempo distinta pero esta vez en la región Kalos. Para ser exactamente en la torre prisma de la cuidad Luminalia.

Se estaba llevando una batalla campal entre los líderes de gimnasio, la elite de four y la campeona de la región de nombre de Diantha, que luchaba para evitar que su amada región fuera destruida a manos del "Team Flare" quien su líder era Lysson el descendiente del antiguo monarca de la región, el cual quería destruir el mundo para construir otro dónde la belleza y la pureza reinara donde solo los elegidos podrían vivir aquel mundo.

Pero la batalla lo estaban ganado los líderes de gimnasio y su alto mandos y la campeona, quien contaba con el apoyo de los mejores entrenadores pokemon de su región.

\- No pueden detenerme, más ahora que estoy cerca de cumplir mi sueño. Dijo Lysson quien luchaba muy molesto con sus pokemon contra un joven que batallaba contra él.

\- No lo harás, no me rendiré y no te dejare que destruyas el mundo. Dijo un joven que batallaba con el líder del "Team Flare". – Charizard usa (Puño Trueno) contra Gyarados, Delphox usa (Psicorrayo) en Mienshao y Chesnaught usa (Demolición) contra Honchkrow. Grito sus órdenes a sus pokemon el cual ejecutaron a la perfección sus ataques que dejaron debilitado a los pokemon de Lysson.

Lysson derrotado y enojado, procedió a regresar a sus pokemon a sus pokeball, el ya no tenía forma de poder ganar sus hombres fueron derrotados por los líderes de gimnasio con la ayuda de la elite de cuarto y la campeona Diantha.

\- Ríndete Lysson ya no hay escapatoria todos tus planes fueron acabados. Hablo una joven de larga cabellera rubia con un sobrero que adornaba con unos lentes de sol que era algo idéntico a lo que llevaba su amigo.

\- Yvonne que haces aquí no estabas con Tierno, Shauna y Trevor. Pregunto muy serio el joven.

\- Kalm escúchame bien hace unos minutos acabamos con los miembros del "Team Flare" así que vine a ayudarte. Dijo muy seria y molesta por las palabras de su amigo.

\- Ya, no importa. Dijo ya resinado, debido a que llevarle la contraria llevaría a una discusión con su amiga Yvonne y lo que menos quería era estar discutiendo.

Pero mientras ambos intercambiaban palabras, Lysson aprovecho ese momento para activar su plan de emergencia que era destruir el lugar ya que dejo explosivo en el caso de que su plan fracasara.

Pero al activar el botón de autodestrucción se dio cuenta que no se activaba los explosivos, hasta que escucho una voz.

\- Si planeabas destruir la torre Primas con los explosivos, me temo que no podrás ya que desactive los explosivos. Dijo Lem líder de gimnasio del tipo eléctrico. Junto a él se encontraba los demás líderes de gimnasio junto al alto mando y la campeona que llevaba después de detener a los miembros del "Team Flare".

Lysson golpeo el suelo con furia ya que ahora no había escapatoria y solo un milagro lo salvaría.

\- Chicos se encuentran bien. Pregunto una chica de tés morena llamada Xana, quien venía acompañado de otros dos jóvenes.

\- Wao lograron detener a Lysson. Hablo un joven de nombre Trovato.

\- Hubieran esperado para atacar juntos. Hablo el otro joven de nombre Beni.

X o Kalm como lo llamaban sus amigos observaba como eran arrestados los miembros del "Team Flare" junto a su líder. Mientras su amiga Yvonne habla con sus tres amigos que le habían apoyado en su viaje y además que no le abandonaron cuando estuvo deprimido.

\- Por fin todo acabo. Hablo Yvonne mientras revisaba su pokemon que era un Greninja de nombre "Frofro".

Mientras Xana, Trovato y Beni revisaban sus pokemon al igual que su amiga ya que la batalla fue demasiado complicado debido a la cantidad de reclutas que enfrentaron.

Kalm también fue a curar a sus pokemon que se encontraban algo lastimado por el prologado enfrentamiento que tuvo con otros reclutas y el líder Lysson.

Mientras el líder de gimnasio Lem empezaba a esposar a los miembros del "Team Flare" y su líder con esposas tecnológicas para evitar que escaparan y esperaban que llegara la policía.

\- Ahora debemos esperar que venga las autoridades y arreste al "Team Flare".

Pero de un momento a otro algo improvisto sucedió, ya que de la nada una enorme bola de energía les impacto a todos los presentes y a sus pokemon. Dándoles una descarga de energía que los debilito y electrocuto a todos.

\- Pero que acaba de suceder. Pregunto Kalm, mientras trataba de levantarse al igual que sus amigos y demás líderes de gimnasio.

\- De donde vino ese ataque. Dijo con curiosidad Yvonne mientras a duras penas podía levantarse.

\- Lysson acaso fue uno de tus planes. Hablo muy molesta la campeona Diantha quien estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo debido al impacto recibido.

Lysson no respondió a la pregunta de la campeona de la región debido a que intentaba de una forma a otra de soltarse de las esposas que le pusieron.

Pero de un momento a otro alguien hizo acto de presencia frente a todos los presentes.

\- Quien eres tú. Pregunto con dificultad Xana mientras trataba de levantarse junto a sus dos amigos al igual que sus pokemon.

Tanto Kalm y Yvonne miraba desafiante al extraño sujeto que al parecer no era algún miembro del "Team Flare" ya que no llevaba la típica vestimenta de ellos. Además, que su atuendo parecía una especie de traje extraño que nunca hayan visto.

El sujeto simplemente los ignoro a todos mientras con paso lento se dirigía hacia Lysson que se encontraba intentando liberarse hasta que se percató la presencia del extraño sujeto.

El sujeto al intentar acercarse a Lysson, pero alguien se lo impido.

\- Charizard usa (Garra Dragón) ahora. Ordeno Kalm a su pokemon, el cual se lanzó al ataque contra el extraño enemigo.

El misteriosos sujeto al ver que se lanzaba a atacarlo procedió a defenderse y alzando una de sus manos una especie de escudo holográfico apareció para protegerlo como si fuera el movimiento (Protección).

Para luego con la otra mano lo cierra en un puño el cual empieza a emanar una especie de aura fría y después ejecutar un golpe hacia el Charizard de Kalm, el cual retrocede por el golpe pero en eso Kalm se percata que en la zona donde fue golpeado su pokemon empezó a congelarse dando a entender que, aquel sujeto ejecuto el ataque (Puño de Hielo).

\- No dejare que te lo lleves. Grito Kalm mientras ordenaba a su Delphox usa (Lanzallamas) contra su adversario.

Pero el desconocido sujeto simplemente desapareció del lugar dejando anonadado a los presente para luego aparecer detrás del pokemon zorro, con sus manas extendidas emulando a que tuvieras garras y ejecutó para su asombro el movimiento (Garra Umbría) y le da de lleno a su pokemon.

\- ¡Delphox! Grito Kalm preocupado por su pokemon.

El sujeto después de defenderse de su atacante empezó a acercarse al líder del "Team Flare", pero esta vez fue interrumpido por dos pokemon que se interponía frente a su objetivo.

\- De aquí no pasaras. Dijeron al unísono Kalm y Yvonne el cual después de lograr levantarse y recuperarse del choque deicidio apoyar a su amigo mientras los demás estaban aún lastimados y no podían moverse.

\- Greninja usa (Corte) ahora. Ordeno la joven mientras su pokemon rana formo su ataque y se lanzó contra su enemigo el cual de manera sorprendente esquivaba sus ataques, pero no espero que su enemigo reaccionara y con su puño derecho le encajara a su pokemon un ataque del tipo eléctrico el cual era (Puño Trueno) el cual mando contra el muro a su pokemon.

Kalm al ver lo sucedido ordeno a su pokemon Chesnaught atacara con (Abocajarro) a su rival que se distrajo un momento después de dañar al pokemon de su amiga.

Pero el sujeto al ver el ataque entrante alzo su mano y emitiendo un aura de color azul freno el avance de su pokemon, el cual se quedó inmóvil en medio de su ataque para después lanzarlo contra la pared.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo sucedido, que aquel sujeto estaba plantando cara a los pokemon del joven entrenador sin pokemon alguno.

\- "Frofro" usa (Rayo Hielo) rápido. Ordeno la entrenadora de la cabellera peli miel.

\- Venusuar usa (Hoja Afilada). Ordeno la joven de piel morena.

\- Blastoise usa (Hidrobomba), Charizard usa (Evite Ignito). Ordenaron ambos entrenadores para atacar en conjuntos.

Pero antes que los ataques golpearon a su objetivo, aquel sujeto empezó a sacar de su muñeca un objeto que coloco en su muñeca derecha que llevaba un brazalete extraño, para luego hacer una especie de danza y luego lanzar una poderosa esfera de fuego que fue directo a sus atacantes y al ser más fuerte el ataque impacto directo a sus enemigos dejando a los pokemon debilitados por el ataque.

\- NOOOO! Gritaron tanto Ivonne y sus amigos al ver a sus pokemon derrotados por aquel sujeto.

Mientras tanto el extraño al ver que los demás líderes trataría de detenerlo decidió acelerar el proceso.

Así que de su muñeca izquierda apretó unos botones para luego generar los "Ultra-umbrales" para llevarse al "Team Flare".

Cuando el sujeto activaba algo todo esperaban que fuera alguna clase de bombas, pero al ver que desde cielo y desde debajo de la torre Prisma, aparecieron una especie de túneles, se quedaron sorprendidos y cuando sintieron la fuerza de atracción todos los presentes se sujetaron de algo para evitar ser atraídos a aquellos túneles, los líderes, junto a la elite y la campeona decidieron guardar a sus pokemon para evitar perderlos y a la vez tanto Kalm e Yvonne también juntos a sus amigos decidieron guardar en sus pokeball a sus pokemon que se encontraban debilitados.

Mientras todos se sujetaba con mucha fuerza y evitar caer o ser absorbidos, el extraño formo su puño y con una fuerza sobre-humana dio un golpe al piso de la torre el cual por el impacto y la batalla se había debilitado lo suficiente para romperse el cual causo que algunos miembros del "Team Flare" cayera al no poder sujetarse de algo y siendo absorbidos por los túneles. Y otros eran absorbidos desde el cielo.

Todos ellos observaron cómo los miembros del "Team Flare" empezaban desaparecer frente sus ojos.

El sujeto se acercaba a Lysson, sin que el efecto de la fuerza de atracción de los túneles lo afectara, para luego al tenerlo cerca agarrarlo de su traje y levantarlo, para luego acercarlo al precipicio de la torre Primas. Pero sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras, el cual alegro al líder del "Team Flare" para luego soltarlo al vacío mientras, el forma una sonrisa siniestra antes de desaparecer y para posteriormente el extraño dio un gran salto para llegar a los túneles y desaparecer del lugar.

Mientras todos miraban como el sujeto se esfumaba del lugar, Kalm se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que su amiga Ivonne y sus otros tres amigos que colgaban en el vacío de la torre.

Los túneles todavía seguían activos y los atraía con fuerza hacia ellos, mientras los líderes de gimnasio y los del alto mando junto a la campeona no podían hacer nada ya que se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias.

Entonces mientras Kalm luchaba por aferrarse a donde se sujetaba, pero Yvonne debido a que no estaba bien aferrada empezaba a soltarse de donde se aferraba.

\- Kalm! Grito Yvonne llamando a su amigo ya que no le queda lo suficiente para poder seguir sujetándose.

Kalm al ver a su amiga en problemas no dudo en tratar de ayudarla, como ella se encontraba a su costado trato de acercarse a ella para poder evitar que cayera a los túneles.

\- Yvonne sujétate bien de mi mano. Dijo mientras con su mano derecha trataba de sujetar la mano de su amiga.

Yvonne intento sujetarse de la mano de su amigo para evitar caer, pero cuando lo iba hacer. Ella termina por soltarse y empieza a caer hacia los túneles mientras todos veía con asombro y terror como la joven se dirigía a su final. Pero Kalm si pensarlo dos veces se lanzó para tratar de salvar a su amiga o en el peor de los casos irse con ella.

Yvonne había cerrado sus ojos para evitar ver su cruel destino, pero cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba la mano y al abrirlos grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo de la infancia Kalm.

Mientras ella lo miraba, el simplemente le sonríe mientras ambos aceptaban de lo que sería su final, cayendo ambos en los túneles que todavía seguían abiertos.

\- Chicos! Grito Xana junto con Beni y Trovato mientras veía a sus amigos desaparecer frente a sus ojos, pero en un descuido ambos también terminaron cayendo y sufriendo el mismo destino que sus amigos.

Mientras los hay presente era testigo de lo sucedido y además de la impotencia de no poder haber hecho algo para salvarles la vida a aquellos entrenadores que acabaron desapareciendo, sin saber lo que les iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.


	8. Capítulo 7 Ultra-umbrales parte 7

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

Capítulo 7 Ultra-umbrales parte 7

Mientras eso sucedía, en otra línea de tiempo en la región de Alola.

En la región Alola era de noche y en la fundación Aether estaba llevando a cabo una gran batalla entre miembros de la fundación Aether guiados por la presidente Lusamine, quien a su vez eran apoyados por miembros y su líder del Team Skull que luchaban junto a ellos, mientras los miembros de un grupo de desconocidos que se así llamar "Ultra Squad" que se encontraban manipulando una máquina para abrir un ultra-umbral.

\- Madre detente no puedes hacer esto. Rogo Lillie a su madre, pero ella no la escuchaba.

\- Madre no lo hagas, si lo haces destruirás el mundo. Grito Gladio que luchaba con los Kahuna y demás capitanes para evitar que los miembros del "Ultra Squad" activaran la máquina de abrir ultra-umbrales.

\- Señora no nos rendiremos y evitaremos que abre ese portal y traiga a los ultra entes. Grito un joven con una gorra negra de nombre de Sun.

\- Digo lo mismo que mi otro yo. Habla otro joven de la misma apariencia física, pero con diferente ropa de nombre de Ultra-Sun.

\- La detendremos y evitaremos que habrá los Ultra-umbrales. Hablo una joven con sombre de pollo de color rojo llamada Moon.

\- No dejaremos que lo haga "Ultra Squad" evitaremos que traigan los ultra entes. Grito otra joven que lleva un sobrero con una flor y su pelo este hecho por unas trenzas. Aquella joven era llamada como Ultra-Moon.

La batalla se prologaba entre ambos bandos todos tenía un fin distinto, mientras un mando quería abrir portales dimensionales conocidos como "ultra-umbrales", y por el otro lado estaban los que quería evitar a toda costa la activación de dichos portales ya que supondría el fin de todo.

A medida que pasaba los momentos el bando de los buenos terminaron por someter a los malos.

\- ¡Decidueye! Gritaron tanto Moon como Ultra-Sun. – Usa (Puntada Sombría) ahora. Gritaron ambos entrenadores.

\- Incineroar usa (Lanzallamas). Grito Sun.

Mientras Ultra-Moon lanzaba el ataque de su Primarina. – Primarina usa (Hidrocañon) tú también.

Ambos ataques fueron directo a sus rivales que era la presidenta llamada Lusamine y el otro líder del Team Skull Guzmán.

El cual debilito a su Golisopod de Guzmán y al Lilligant de Lusamine.

Mientras por el otro lado del combate tanto Gladio y su hermana Lillie juntos a la ayuda de Tilo y los capitanes del tipo fuego, agua, planta y eléctrico vencieron a los miembros del "Ultra Squad" con mucha dificultad ya que ellos poseían ultra entes.

Y los demás capitanes y Kahuna vencieron al resto de miembros y de paso evitaron que Fabio vice-presidente de la fundación activara el aparato para abrir los "Ultra-umbrales".

Una vez terminado la batalla y haber detenidos a los villanos de turno procedieron a atarlos a cada uno para la espera de la policía y demás autoridades.

Mientras tanto Sun y Moon hablan con sus contrapartes que vinieron de un "Ultra-umbral" persiguiendo a los miembros del "Ultra Squad" que llego a su realidad y juntos unieron fuerzas para vencerlos a ambos.

Mientras Gladio y Lillie tenía una charla con su madre para acerca entrar en razón sobre su problema con las "Ultrabestias".

\- Madre por favor reacciona no puedes seguir con esto. Recrimino Gladio mientras miraba a su madre con ira.

Lillie llorando le dice a su madre. – Mama por favor vuelve con nosotros volvamos a ser la familia que éramos antes. Rogaba la chica a su madre.

Lusamine simplemente reía de sus palabras de sus propios hijos y les dijo. – Ustedes no puede considerarse mis hijos. Les grito a ambos. – Ustedes se fueron huyeron de mi amor de madre que los ofrecí. Les recrimino a ambos.

La plática madre a hijos continuaron por algunos minutos, pero después de discutir decidieron alejarse de su madre y Gladio medito si era conveniente meter a su madre a un psiquiátrico.

Alejado de la discusión familiar se encontraba los Kahuna y los capitanes que miraban al joven Guzmán, que se encontraba con el rostro bajo frente a Kaudan ya que el cuando era pequeño recibió su apoyo para ser un capitán de su isla, pero el guardián Taku-koko no lo acepto como capitán como si acepto a los demás.

\- Vienes a reírte de mí no Kaudan. Hablo el líder Guzmán.

Kaudan no respondió, pero en su mirada reflejaba la decepción del que consideraba un digno capitán de Alola.

Mientras alejado de todos hablan los capitanes de la isla Mele-Mele.

\- Uhm que agotador esta batalla. Hablo Chris.

\- Ni me lo digas, casi que no lo logramos. Hablo Mallow.

\- Tienes razón Mallow fue difícil batallar con todos los miembros del Team Skull y miembros de la Fundación Aether. Dijo Kiawe mientras decía cosas que el tiempo que le demoro tendría que recomenzarlos trabajando para reunir más dinero.

\- Lo bueno de todo que evitamos que el "Ultra Squad". Dijo Nereida muy seria a su estilo mientras guardaba a sus pokemon.

\- Chicos fue una batalla en verdad difícil y a pesar de todo terminamos ganando, así que ánimos en especial tu Nereida debe de ser más positiva a las cosas. Hablo el otro capitán del tipo normal Liam.

Los demás capitanes asintieron de sus palabras y Nereida en cambio solo volteo su rostro y miro a otro lado.

Mientras en otro lado se encontraba Zyra quien ataba a su compañero Fabio y desactivaba la máquina para abrir "Ultra-umbrales".

\- Cómo pudiste traicionarnos Zyra. Hablo enojado Fabio.

\- Yo no les traicione, ustedes fueron quienes quisieron meter en peligro el mundo al aliarse con ellos. Dijo mientras señalaba a los miembros del "Ultra Squad".

\- Juro que si salgo libre de esto me las pagaras. Grito Fabio mientras la miraba con enojo.

Por otro lado, los Kahunas hablan entre ellos sobre este incidente que evitaron.

Peor cuando creían que las cosas se habían calmado, un "Ultra-Umbral" se habría paso en el lugar sorprendido a todos los presentes tantos a los malos y a los capitanes y kahuna.

\- Que está sucediendo. Pregunto Lillie a su hermano que también se sorprendió que un "Ultra-Umbral" se abriera de la nada.

\- Chicos que sucede. Pregunto tanto Moon como Ultra-Moon.

\- No lo sabemos de la nada se abrió un "Ultra-Umbral". Hablo Sun mientras su otro yo Ultra-Sun asentía, ya que todo esto sucedió de la nada.

A lo lejos los capitanes también estaban anonadados debido a que creían que habían parado la máquina.

\- Ahora que sucede. Hablo Mallow preocupada.

Kiawe y Chris solo negaron con la cabeza ya que no tenían idea de lo que sucedía.

Mientras Liam y Nereida se ponían serio, al igual que los demás capitanes.

En eso los Kahuna liberaban a sus pokemon para prepararse para la lucha.

Mientras en el bando opuesto tanto Lusamine y Guzmán pensaron que venía refuerzo de parte de sus aliados los miembros del "Ultra Squad", pero al ver sus rostros de sus líderes ellos solo negaron que no esperaban ningún refuerzo.

Todos los presentes estuvieron expectantes a quien o que saldría del "Ultra-umbral".

Fue en eso que hizo acto de presencia un extraño sujeto con los mismos atuendos que usan los "Ultra Squad" pero este poseía un atuendo diferente a los demás miembros.

\- Pero si es solo un refuerzo. Hablo Tilo.

El extraño sujeto miro a todos los presentes y luego volvió a ver a los líderes tanto de la fundación Aether y el Team Skull y los miembros de los "Ultra Squad".

\- No sé quién eres, pero no dejaremos que liberes a tus compañeros. Hablo Denio kahuna de la isla Ula-Ula.

El sujeto no respondió y solo se limitó en alzar sus brazos y algo fue disparados desde sus muñequeras. El cual de la nada provoco una lluvia en todo el lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- Como puede ejecutar esto, que más bien parece un movimiento (Danza Lluvia) sin ningún pokemon. Hablo Lillie.

El lugar se empezó a humedecer tanto a los pokemon como a los entrenadores, pero lo que sucedió nadie se lo espero.

El sujeto alzo su puño el cual empezó a emanar una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica y lo estampo al piso tu mojado el cual ocasiono que todos los presentes recibieran una descarga eléctrica que los dejo debilitados.

Todos los presentes al recibir la descarga quedaron aturdidos por el daño recibido, solo pocos pudieron recuperar las fuerzas para poder contratar a su atacante que empezó a retroceder hacia los enemigos.

\- No te dejaremos. Gritaron tanto Sun y Moon como sus contrapartes mientras ordenaban a sus pokemon atacarlo.

Peo lo que no esperaron fue que el sujeto volteo y mostrando una "Pulsera Z" en su mano derecha que tenía un "Cristal Z" del tipo trueno el cual empezó a ejecutar dicho movimiento. Dejando asombrados a todos los presentes ya que estaba viendo a un entrenador o humano ejecutando dicho movimiento, el cual tanto Sun y Moon y sus otros yo no pudieron indicar a sus pokemon que esquivara dicho movimiento ya que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

El daño fue directo dejando a los pokemon de los entrenadores totalmente noqueados y obligándoles a guardarlos en sus pokeball.

Mientras eso sucedía los demás trataban de levantarse e intentaba apoyar, pero lo malo era que sus pokemon se encontraban débiles debido a la lucha anterior.

El sujeto volvió a ignorar a los presentes y se dirigió hacia los equipos de villanos que se encontraba entre asombrados y temerosos de lo que planeaba a ser el extraño sujeto que había salido del "Ultra-Umbral".

El extraño se acercó hacia Lusamine y se acercó hacia su rostro y le dijo unas palabras a su odio, el cual provoco en ella una sonrisa muy tétrica. Mientras este sujeto procedió a apretar unos botones en su muñeca izquierda.

Y para asombros de todos unos "UItra-Umbrales" aparecieron en medio de todos generando que muchos se sujetaran para evitar ser tragados por dichos portales.

\- Todos sujétense a cualquier cosa sólida. Hablo la Kahuna de la isla Akala Mayla.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo salvo los lacayos del bando enemigo. Los miembros del "Team Skull", la "Fundación Aether" y miembros del "Ultra Squad" fueron absorbidos por aquellos portales, debido al no poder resguardarse.

El extraño sujeto se acercó hacia los comandantes del "Ultra Squad" y alzo al que era su líder e igual que sucedió con Lusamine le susurro algo en su oído para luego lanzarlo hacia los "Ultra-Umbrales" mientras los demás miraban entre la impotencia y la preocupación de lo que sucedía.

Luego hizo lo mismo con Guzmán y su grupo del "Team Skull" pero en el caso de Guzmán no dijo nada solo dio una mirada desafiante hacia los capitanes y los Kahunas, el cual solo el Kaudan pudo entender.

Mientras todos observaba el espectáculo fue el turno de los pocos miembros de la "Fundación Aether" quienes era atraídos a los "Ultra-Umbrales", para desaparecer en ellos.

Lusamine observaba el hecho que sucedía con una sonrisa algo lunática.

\- Si creen que ganaron están muy equivocados, juro que regresare de nuevo con mis preciados "Nihilego". Hablo la mujer mientras el sujeto la alzaba y la lanzaba hacia los "Ultra-Umbrales" desapareciendo al igual que sus demás colaboradores y su hija Lillie dio un grito.

\- ¡Mama! Grito Lillie asustada al ver a su madre desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Pero fue ese el descuido de Lillie que causo que empezara a ser atraída por dichos portales, el cual intento sujetarse de cualquier cosa para evitar caer como sucedió a los demás.

Al ver lo que sucedía a su hermana Gladio fue corriendo a salvar a su hermana, lográndose sujetar su mano e intentar atraerla con ella sujetándose de una de las barandas que estaba cerca de ellos.

Los demás capitanes también tenían sus propios problemas todos estaban sujetos como pudieran para evitar ser arrastrados a los "Ultra-Umbrales".

\- Kiawe sujeta bien. Grito Mallow a su amigo que parecía que se iba soltar.

\- Cris sujétate bien. Hablo Nereida a su compañero Chris que luchaba para no soltarse y tener el mismo destino que los demás.

\- No me sueltes Nereida. Hablo Chris asustado de caer en los "Ultra-Umbrales".

\- Chicos resistan con todas sus fuerzas. Hablo Liam.

\- No es tan fácil que decirlo que hacerlo Liam. Hablo la otra capitana de nombre Kahili.

\- Ah no sé cuánto tiempo podre resistirlo. Grito Lario.

\- Zarala, trata de sujetarte de mí. Grito el entrenador de tipo dragón Olano.

Zarala como pudo se sujeto de la cintura del entrenador y capitán del tipo dragón.

Mientras un poco alejados de los capitanes se encontraban los kahunas juntos a 4 entrenadores y Dexholders.

\- Porque posee esos cristales "Z". grito la kahuna de la isla Poni Hela.

El sujeto no respondió y además ni se veía afectado por la fuerza de atracción de los "Ultra-Umbrales".

\- Queremos respuesta, así que responde. Hablo Mayla mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de una roca cercana.

El sujeto seguía sin responderles la pregunta y solo se limitó a desaparecer ya que su objetivo estaba cumplido y se marchó saltando a los "Ultra-Umbrales".

Desapareciendo en medio de la frustración de los Kahunas que no pudieron sacarle alguna respuesta.

Mientras Sun y su otro yo Ultra-Sun también se sentían frustrado por lo sucedido, tenía muchas preguntas e interrogantes. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Por qué tenía cristales "Z"? ¿Cómo era posible de usarlo el mismo sin ningún pokemon?, entre otras preguntas que invadía sus mentes, pero no tenían respuesta. Pero fue un grito que les saco de sus pensamientos de ambos.

\- Gladio, Lillie resistan. Grito Moon y su contraparte Ultra-Moon.

\- Gladio aguarda estamos en camino. Hablo Sun mientras junto a su otro yo sujetándose con cuidado se acercaba hacia los hermanos.

\- Lillie aguanta un poco más. hablo Ultra-Sun.

Al igual que ellos Moon y Ultra-Moon se iban acercando para ayudar a los hermanos que se notaban que no iban aguantar sujetándose de la barra.

Cuando pudieron llegar vieron que Gladio se estaba soltando debido a que no podía aguantar estar sujeto por más tiempo.

Y fue en eso que Gladio termino por soltarse y junto con ello también su hermana Lillie.

Peor antes que pudieran gritar Sun, Moon y sus contrapartes lograron sujetar a ambos hermanos antes de ser absorbidos por los "Ultra-Umbrales".

\- No les dejaremos que le suceda los mismo que a su madre. Hablaron al unísono los entrenadores.

Pero lamentablemente las fuerzas de atracción de los portales hicieron que no pudieran sujetarlos más y terminaron soltándose ambos.

Tanto los hermanos como los 4 entrenadores gritaron porque esto suponía su fin.

\- Chicos ¡No! grito Tilo que esta hay cerca de ellos mientras luchaba por mantenerse aferrado al concreto que se encontraba esparcido por el lugar.

Pero Tilo también corrió la misma suerte que sus amigos ya que en un descuido su fuerza con que se aferraba, y no pudo aguantar y termino siendo absorbido por los "Ultra-Umbrales" al igual que sus compañeros.

Los Kahuna también observaron lo sucedido con Tilo y la frustración del abuelo de este.

Los demás los capitanes que observaron el suceso también se encontraba sin palabras no tenía como entender lo sucedido.

Pero no pudieron continuar por que la fuerza de los "Ultra-Umbrales" seguía latente y amenazaba con absorberlos a todos los hay presente.

\- Chicos. Nereida no sé cuánto tiempo más aguantare sostener tu mano me resbalo. Grito Chris en su desesperación.

\- Resiste Chris. Grito Nereida, aunque no admitiera no quería perder a otro amigo.

Pero paro su mala suerte de Nereida ella ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo del escombro donde se encontraba. Y termino siendo succionada al igual que su compañero.

\- ¡Nereida! Gritaron Mallow y Kiawe al ver a su amiga desaparecer entre los "Ultra-Umbrales".

Pero ambos corrieron con la misma suerte que sus amigos y fueron arrastrados por la fuerza de los portales.

Y justo en ese momento los "Ultra-Umbrales" terminaban por cerrarse dejando a todos un tanto impactado y desconsolado.

Debido a la perdida de jóvenes vidas y conocidos. Eh la aparición de aquel sujeto que vino del "Ultra-Umbral" y se llevó a los malvados.

Los Kahunas solo deseaban que ellos estuvieran bien y buscarían la forma de tratar de traerlos de nuevo a su dimensión.


	9. Capítulo 8 Reunión y Planes a largo plaz

Pokemon: Distorsión de realidades

Capítulo 8 Reunión y Planes a largo plazo

... Mientras en un lugar en otra línea de tiempo...

en un lugar de la línea de tiempo, unos "Ultra-Umbrales" son abiertos y de ellos salen diversos grupos de personas con diferentes vestimentas caen de dichos portales.

Todos al recuperarse del efecto del viaje en el "Ultra-Umbral" observaron el lugar donde se encontraba además de ellos mismos.

\- ¿Líder es usted? Pregunto Acromo sorprendido de ver a su anterior líder.

\- ¡Pero! Tú no viniste con nosotros, como es posible que este aquí. Pregunto sorprendido el líder del Team Plasma. – Y quienes son los soldados de negro que tiene nuestro emblema. Pregunto curioso.

\- Vera líder, ellos son los miembros del nuevo Plasma los "Plasma Negro". Dijo Acromo mientras presentaba a sus reclutas a su líder.

Pero antes de poder continuar sus presentaciones fueron interrumpidos por los demás presentes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Hablaron todo los líderes de ambos equipos, que no se conocían.

\- Al parecer podemos empezar con la reunión. Dijo una voz dentro del lugar.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver quién era la voz al igual que los reclutas y sus líderes.

Delante de ellos sobre una puerta que al parecer era de un laboratorio hacia acto de presencia un hombre con bata blanca que llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Y junto a su lado se encontraba aquel sujeto que los había traído aquel lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Giovanni.

Aquel hombre solo procedió a presentarse. – Disculpa mis modales, pero solo puede llamarme el "Doc". Hablo aquel hombre.

\- Y quién es ese sujeto que nos trajo. Pregunto esta vez el líder del equipo Magma Magno.

El sujeto del traje blanco no dijo nada más el "Doc" decidió hablar por él.

\- Él es mi hijo lo llamo "Holders" es lo único que puedo decirlos. Hablo el "Doc".

No muy confiado Giovanni siguió preguntando.

\- ¿Para qué nos han traído aquí?

Esta vez fue el turno de "Holders". –Simple como se habrán dado cuenta todos ustedes tiene algo en común. Hablo.

\- Ustedes fallaron en sus objetivos para dominar sus mundos. Explico "Holders".

Todos los líderes se miraron entre si aunque no se conocían sabían a qué se refería. Pero fue Guzmán que al no entender la indirecta pregunto.

\- ¡Hey ¡hombre, parar un poco. Dijo el líder del "Team Skull". – Te referirás a esos mocosos quienes llaman los "Pokedex Holders".

El "Doc" asiente al igual que su hijo.

\- Si todos ustedes fueron derrotados por ellos, al confiarse de unos niños de 15 años. Hablo "Holders".

Todos los presentes entendieron el mensaje, ya que se confiaron y descuidaron el detalle de aquellos niños que se interpusieron en su camino.

\- Entonces para que nos trajiste aquí. Hablo Lysson ya un poco molesto de hacerle recordar su error que cometió en su región.

\- Simple a todos ustedes los traje por la única razón. Hablo "Holders". – Aquí podrán lograr sus objetivos.

Todos los villanos miraron extrañado a lo que él se refiera.

\- Lo que mi hijo trata de explicar que cada uno de ustedes vienen de una realidad distinta y que se enfrentaron a los "Pokedex Holders" y perdieron contra ellos cuando estaba a un paso de conseguir sus objetivos. Hablo el "Doc".

\- Eso todos ya lo sabemos. Hablo molesta Lusamine ya cansada que repitiera que perdió contra unos mocosos.

\- Bueno continuando con la explicación les traimos aquí a una realidad donde ustedes fueron vencidos por un solo entrenador. Hablo "Holders"

\- Espera hablas que en este realidad paralela fuimos también derrotados no por los mismo mocosos sino por uno solo. Hablo Molesto Aquiles.

\- Si me dejan continuar les podre explicar mejor la situación y lo que quiero hacer con ustedes. Dijo "Holders". – Bueno lo que quería explicar es que aquel entrenador en esta realidad no será un inconveniente. Explico "Holders" mientras hacia una señal a los presentes.

Tanto Giovanni, Aquiles, Magno, Helio, Ghechis, Acromo, Lysson, Lusamine, Guzmán y Los miembros del "Ultra Squad" entendieron a lo que él se refería, al parecer aquí no habrá impedimento alguno para rehacer sus planes.

\- Por ello quiero que me apoyen con el plan de capturar a todos legendarios de todas las regiones para poder así dominar su poder y luego que cumplamos el objetivos podre ayudarles a dominar sus propias realidades. Hablo "Holders".

Todos los lideres villanos sonrieron era la oportunidad perfecta con ellos, así podría cumplir todos sus metas y claro luego uno aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad y controlaría todo.

\- Bueno por ende todos nosotros nos haremos llamar "Team Chaotic" y causaremos caos en este y otros mundos. Hablo con fervor "Holders" mientras mencionaba quienes estarían a su lado, lo cual provoco que muchos miembros y sus líderes apoyaran la idea de unirse y juntos dominar toda realidad existente, sin que nadie se impusiera.

... Minutos más tarde...

Luego de una larga deliberación con los "Team" villanos, el "Doc" y "Holders" se encontraba en la que sería la base de operaciones del "Team Chaotic", especialmente en un cuarto oculto que escondía un laboratorio secreto.

"Doc" revisaba el traje de su hijo "Holders" quien se encontraba sentando en una camilla que había en dicha habitación.

\- Bueno al parecer no había mucho que reparar. Hablo el "Doc".

"Holders" no respondió nada ya que se encontraba cansado debido al viaje en los "Ultra-Umbrales".

\- Entiendo que este agotado, además recuerda que el traje que tienes puesto es algo que está en fase de prueba, estoy trabajando en ello para el mejoramiento y tratando de encontrar la forma que al estar en modo batalla y cambiar de tipos y asu vez que no arriesgue tu vida. Hablo "Doc" mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua para que tomara un poco.

Luego de tomar la botella "Holders" empieza a preguntarle a su padre "Doc".

\- Ellos como se encuentra. Pregunto.

El cual es respondió. – Se encuentra bien, aunque hasta que no logremos la forma de encontrar al mítico "Jirachi", ellos no podrán a volver a ser los mismo.

"Holders" no respondió y solo se limitó a relajarse, ya que de nada le servía estar enojado, sabía que con este equipo lograría cumplir su objetivo y luego dominaría este y otros mundos.

No habría nadie quien se interpusiera en su camino, por que las cosas habían cambiado ahora el traería el caos a todas las realidades.


End file.
